


Unloveable Brat (Backstories // Brief OC info)

by SelenesImagination



Category: No Fandom, nothing - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenesImagination/pseuds/SelenesImagination
Summary: About my oc's





	Unloveable Brat (Backstories // Brief OC info)

backstories:

  
Mia-  
(a dark angel who has the ability of corrupting people's hearts and turning them into slaves or healing them. Dark angels are still angels meaning they can still have healthy abilities but can corrupt them.)  
  
Second Version: (more detailed)

Mia, 16 year old, corrupting angel/dark angel  
Mia is a child of a normal angel and a demon, hence why she is a dark angel.

She is not very short nor tall but fairly alright for her age. She is 16 and she has light brown hair fading to slightly dark brown hair. She has her left eye pastel pink with a pastel purple heart inside and her right eye is pastel purple with a pastel pink small heart. She wears a pastel purple tank top, grey jacket around her stomach with lighter grey lines and she has (yoga pants?) black pants with white stripes on the side and brown boots.

Her 'halo' is a darker yellow (because she is a corrupted angel although many people don't know the difference between corrupted angels and normal angels meaning they get confused about her darker halo) but what really signatures the fact she is a corrupted angel is the dark stars that usually occupy her presence. They are pure black. She wears brown bandages/tape to cover her scars on her hand (as she used to self-harm because of her previous school bullied her non-stop, calling her names such as 'accident', 'mistake' and 'demon')

Her abilities are like normal angels, healing, making light out of nothing, good things although she has more abilities than normal angels but they consist of dark magic/demon magic such as cursing someone for a long time or not (depending on what she wants), 

 

 

Trinity- Weather witch who was adopted by human parents. She only shows her love and affection to her adoptive parents and only them as they are very special to her. (Trinity is aware that she was adopted by noticing the fact she looks so much different and have almost nothing alike to her adoptive parents)

Maria- Good Angel (Not corrupted)

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Name of character_-  
(brief description i wrote)  
  
Second Version: (more detailed)

(name, age, what they are/power)  
Mia is a child of a normal angel and a demon, hence why she is a dark angel.

(how she looks, hair colour, height and description of outfit)

(meaning to certain things for example that hint her/his power)

(abilities)

(backstory)


End file.
